


The Beginning of Pearl

by Little_BookwormDKM



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU from recent canon events, Character Study, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_BookwormDKM/pseuds/Little_BookwormDKM
Summary: A pearl was commissioned for the powerful White Diamond, but her pearl came out a with a rather peculiar appearance.





	The Beginning of Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to give me constructive criticism, I want to get better at this in the future!

The rules of being a pearl were quite simple

A pearl was loyal

A pearl was quiet

A pearl performed every order given to her

And above all, a pearl was perfectly matched to her owner

All of these things were what a pearl should be, and should constantly aim to be to serve her homeworld, and it is quite important in the grand scheme of things. After all, a pearl could not fight, she could not build, she didn’t possess any truly useful powers, so why should they have any high rank? Truly, it was merciful that they had some purpose given to them by the diamonds. They could’ve done away with them all together, but they kept them, and an action as kind as that deserves the utmost loyalty. 

Yes, the diamonds had designed it so that they had a purpose, just like all gems. They could be built to look like any kind of gem, and this meant that they belonged somewhere. And it wasn’t like they were given to any gem, they were given to only the most worthy beings, precious gems that had done great things in the name of their homeworld and those of high-esteemed rank. 

And then there were the special pearls. The ones that had the true honor of belonging to the glorious, radiant diamonds. The ones specially crafted to fit the style and personality of their mistress. These pearls had the high privilege of having the utmost trust of their diamond, constantly basking in their presence and viewing them at their most vulnerable. Having the task of performing duties directly under them, recording the trials of traitorous gem-folk, and providing entertainment to them. Yes, these certainly very lucky gems indeed. 

…

Pearl was feeling a mess of emotions. She was lost, confused, frustrated and the worst part was she knew exactly why that was. She was born wrong and that was possibly the worst thing she could ever be. As soon as Pearl came to be, she heard the words directed at her. Inadequate. Deformed. Abnormal. Deficient. All of these used to describe her. Pearl was meant to be great, she was meant to be above the rest, she was supposed to be perfect. 

Pearl was meant to belong to a Diamond, and White Diamond at that. To work under the highest and most radiant of beings should have felt amazing, but she had never been able to feel that because she was not what she should be as White Diamond’s pearl. If she were perfect, she wouldn’t possess her strange pinkish-peach hair, her multicolored clothing, and especially her oblong forehead gem. Why did she have these features? This wasn’t how she was supposed to be! She should have had white hair! She should have had beautiful pure white clothing! She should have a perfectly round pearl on her! But no, she had none of these things, and ended up being the worst thing one could have been as a gem. She was defective, pearl could not fit into her role. A pearl wasn’t meant to be as colorful as she was! They were supposed to be composed a singular shade. Normal. Singular. That was how a gem is expected to be, with some allowed to contain some somewhat subtler shades. But Pearl, she wasn’t just made of pink and white. She was pink, blue, yellow, white, she was a mess of colors. She was misshapen and off-color, she looked no better than some mixed fusion. (Such abnormal gems, those fusions she heard of. Gems rumored from long ago who would fuse outside of their own kind, creatures of multiple sets of arms, legs, eyes, colors. How could anything as freakish like that exist, but then again she existed, who was Pearl to judge on freakish beings).

The peridots and emeralds who had taken her from the watery kindergarten had given her the exact same expression that seemed to read “What went wrong with her?” When she was brought back to homeworld she could feel the disappointment and disgust thrown her way, 

“THAT’S supposed to be White Diamond’s pearl, what a disgrace!”  
“Ugh, look at all those colors on her, she looks like a mixed fusion!”  
“So much wasted potential in that one”

...

“What are we going to do?” a Peridot said, looking worriedly at her fellow gems

“Shatter her of course, we can’t let word get out that White Diamond’s pearl came out so grotesquely!” a Blue Lace Agate exclaimed to the others. The idea that a gem such as diamond would receive such a deformed pearl was not something one would like to see get out.

“No, I don’t think that would be a good idea,” another peridot answered.” We have low enough resources as it is, and I do not believe it to be wise that we throw away a pearl. While her appearance is certainly… strange... she does show potential to be a perfectly good servant to a lower class gem.”

“I suppose you’re right, but what gem would be willing to take a pearl that looks like her?” Blue Agate inquired. The statement held some truth in it, her gem shape and coloration would put off most higher class gems, not to mention that her more ornate appearance would make her stand out too much in the lower class gems of rubies and peridots.

“I have heard that some of the gems among Pink Diamond’s court are far more accepting of misshapen gems like her, in fact I heard a most curious story about a little padparadscha sapphire…”

“I heard that story too, also, apparently Pink Diamond herself engineered her own new gems, a Rose Quartz gem I believe them to be called. They are apparently very accepting of these kind of gems.”


End file.
